yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Bastion Misawa (Duel Links)
}} Bastion Misawa is a playable Legendary Duelist in Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links. This is a video game depiction of Bastion Misawa, a character from the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. He appears in-game after the player claims his Character Unlock Mission reward for winning 50 Duels with 3 or less cards remaining in their Deck Yellow Gate Keys are required to Duel Bastion Misawa at the Gate. Description Decks Character Opponent Level 10 Level 20 Level 30 Level 40 Level-up rewards The following lists are the rewards the player accumulates from having Bastion Misawa reach a certain Level. Duel rewards When dueling against Level 40 Bastion Misawa, these are the only cards that can drop; at lower levels, cards from the standard pool for Legendary Duelists may also drop. Skills Dialogue Character-specific ;Jaden Yuki * Before starting a duel with Jaden Yuki, Bastion says "Jaden! My anti-Elemental HERO strategy is complete! I shall defeat you!" *When starting a Duel with Jaden Yuki, he says "You claim to be the #1 Duelist in Duel Academy" followed by "But I designed a whole new Deck specifically to take down your Elemental HEROES!" **When he wins the Duel, he says "As you always say, that was a sweet game." followed by "Now I'm the #1 Duelist at the Academy." **When he loses the Duel, he says "Countless equations, many theorems... But I have yet to solve the formula known as you, Jaden." followed by "You may have beaten this Deck, but you can be assured that there will be another." *After the duel, ** If he wins the Duel, he says "My deck will continue to improve, Jaden. I hope you can keep up. Until next time!" ** If he loses the Duel, he says "Just watch, Jaden! Someday, my equations will surpass your drawing abilities!" Aster Phoenix ;Chazz Princeton *Before starting a duel with Chazz Princeton, Bastion says "Chazz, your skills may have improved, but so have my formulas for victory!" *When starting a Duel with Chazz Princeton, he says "You're just a problem to be solved. A theorem to be cracked." followed by "Which I shall do with this Deck, Chazz!" *After the duel, ** If he wins the Duel, he says "No more trash talk, Chazz? It seems like you've realized that you lack the skills to solve me!" ** If he loses the Duel, he says "I lose, Chazz. As you are apt to say, you Chazzed me up." Card-specific ;Monsters *When Bastion Summons "Water Dragon", a cut-in frame of Bastion briefly appears, and he announces "The waters often appear serene, but sudden riptides swallow the earth whole!" followed by "Come forth, Water Dragon!" If that player hasn't already Summoned "Water Dragon" during that Duel, a cutscene of "Water Dragon" being Summoned will play afterwards. **When Bastion activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Water Dragon's effect activates!" **Most of the time when Bastion declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Water Dragon, surge into action!" followed by "Tidal Blast!" *When Bastion Summons "Goka, the Pyre of Malice", a cut-in frame of Bastion's face appears and he announces "A single spark can turn into a roaring inferno!" followed by "Burn! Goka, the Pyre of Malice" *When Bastion Summons "White Magician Pikeru", a cut-in frame of Bastion's face appears and he announces "I don't recall putting this card in my Deck. How did it get in here?" followed by "I'll worry about that later. Come on out, White Magician Pikeru!" **When Bastion activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Sigh... White Magician Pikeru, you truly are the queen of my Deck... Ack! I have to shake off my card crush and focus!" followed by "Attack! White Princess Magic!" **Most of the time when Bastion declares an attack with that monster, he announces "White Magician Pikeru, activate your effect!" followed by "Sigh... You're more than just my card crush!" *When Bastion Summons "Carboneddon", he announces "Presenting Carboneddon!" **When Bastion activates the effect of that monster, he announces "I activate Carboneddon's effect!" *When Bastion Summons "Gozuki", he announces "Appear, Gozuki!" **When Bastion activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Gozuki's effect activates!" **Most of the time when Bastion declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Go, Gozuki!" *When Bastion Summons "Hydrogeddon", he announces "Presenting Hydrogeddon!" **When Bastion activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Hydrogeddon's effect activates!" followed by "When it destroys your monster in battle, I can Special Summon another Hydrogeddon from my Deck!" **Most of the time when Bastion declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Hydrogeddon, attack!" followed by "Hydro Gust!" *When Bastion Summons "Hyozanryu", he announces "Forged from diamonds, here's Hyozanryu!" **Most of the time when Bastion declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Hyozanryu, make me proud!" followed by "Diamond Devastator!" *When Bastion Summons "Oxygeddon", he announces "Presenting Oxygeddon!" **When Bastion activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Do you know what happens when oxygen mixes with fire? You shall find out now!" followed by "Oxygeddon's effect activates!" **Most of the time when Bastion declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Oxygeddon, attack!" followed by "Vapor Stream!" *When Bastion Summons "Vorse Raider", he announces "Come out, Vorse Raider!" **Most of the time when Bastion declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Vorse Raider! Slash!" *When Bastion summons "Rigorous Reaver", he announces "Come out, Rigorous Reaver!" **Most of the time when Bastion declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Rigorous Reaver! Attack!" ;Spells/Traps *When Bastion activates "A Wingbeat of Giant Dragon", he announces "I activate my Spell Card! A Wingbeat of Giant Dragon!" *When Bastion activates "Bonding - H2O", he announces "I activate the Spell Card Bonding - H2O" followed by "With 2 Hydrogeddon and 1 Oxygeddon on my field..." then followed by "It's simple science to create water!" *When Bastion activates "Cursed Seal of the Forbidden Spell", he announces "I activate my Trap! Cursed Seal of the Forbidden Spell!" *When Bastion activates "Fuh-Rin-Ka-Zan", he announces "The Trap Card, Fuh-Rin-Ka-Zan!" *When Bastion activates "Magic Cylinder", he announces "My Trap Card activates! Magic Cylinder!" *When Bastion activates "Nobleman of Extermination", he announces "I activate my Spell Card! Nobleman of Extermination!" *When Bastion activates "Reload", he announces "I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Reload!" *When Bastion activates "Spirit Barrier", he announces "I activate my Continuous Trap! Spirit Barrier!" Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links characters